Marvolo and Juliana
by zombies.eat.love
Summary: One-Shot. Two families, both firmly set in their beliefs. What would happen when their children fell in love, and lost their lives for this love? would the families forget their differences, or would they continue the hate?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That belongs to our Queen, J.K. Rowling. **

**Also, I dont own the Romeo and Juliet.**

**enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Two Founders, alike in dignity and name,<br>inside fair Hogwarts where our scene is lain.  
>From a blood grudge, breaks new mutiny.<br>Where civil blood doth make civil hands unclean.  
>From the loins of two foes, a pair of star-crossed lovers take their lives,<br>in opposition of their families grudges.

* * *

><p>"Juliana, my love, why must we stay secret? should we not go to our fathers and proclaim our love?! let them have their stupid fights about purity and the likes, but we, ah, we are in love. And our love shall conquer their grudge, and force them to see light!" Marvolo anxiously walked around the astronomy tower, worrying.<br>"My darling Marvolo. How I wish you were right! but alas, we mustn't tell. I fear that if they knew, we would be separated, and I could not live with that. Maybe we should run away. Helena ran away, and from her letters she seems to be happier outside of Hogwarts. maybe we could find her, and we could start over. Have a life where we don't have to worry about our fathers finding out, and murdering us.." Juliana had grabbed him, and forced him to sit with her while she had been talking.  
>"JULIANA! WHERE ARE YOU?" the pair heard Geoffrey, Julianas little brother, yelling throughout the castle.<br>"Oh no, I must go. I will see you later, my love." and with a chaste kiss, Juliana left Marvolo alone to brood.

* * *

><p>"You called for me, Mother?" Juliana asked between gasps as she tried to get her breath back.<br>"Yes, child," Arabel Gryffindor spoke softly, "Your Father and I have finally decided something that has been requiring our attention for quite some time. As you know, you are no longer a child. You are 17 now, and that means it is time for you to fully become a woman. You are to be married in two weeks time to a young man named Antonius Potter. He comes from a very distinguished family, and he is a proper Husband for you."  
>"But mother, I do not know this man, and so I do not love him. How can you expect me to marry a man I do not love? Why can I not stay here and help you teach the new students? You know I do well with teaching. I do not wish to be married, and you cannot make me!" Juliana ran from the room then, and didn't stop until she had reached the forest. She always went to the forest when she needed to think about things. And she definitely needed to think about this. Her parents were out of their minds if they thought she was going to marry a stranger. Even if she wasn't already in love with Marvolo, she would have issues with the idea of marrying a man she did not know, or love.<br>What was she going to do?! She had two weeks. Two weeks in which to devise a plan for her and Marvolo to leave the castle, and join Helena on the outside. She would not stay here and have her life decided for her. Her life was hers, not her mothers, nor her fathers. She needed to speak to Marvolo at once, so they could devise a plan together.

* * *

><p>"Son, where have you been? We need to talk," Salazar Slytherin told his son, Marvolo as he walked in the door. "Lolli! Bring us our tea!" He yelled at the house elf.<br>As soon as they had their tea, and the house elf left the room, Salazar began to speak with his son.  
>"Being 18 has a lot of responsibility you know, and one of those responsibilities is getting married to a pureblood and making sure your children grow up knowing the truth; Wizards are better than muggles. Now, do you remember Izabellatrix Black?"<br>"Yes, Father, of course I remember her. She is the one with the crazy glint in her eyes. Quite frankly, she reminds me of a wild beast that will tear off your face." Marvolo quipped.  
>"Now son! that is no way to be speaking of your bride!" Salazar roared, "You are to be married to her in a months time. This is for the best. Her blood is perfectly pure, and she will produce great heirs to the Slytherin name! this is not up for discussion, you are to be married, and that is final!"<br>"No, I will not marry that girl, she is 13 years old. I want to marry a woman I love. Someone like Juliana, you se-"  
>"YOU WILL NOT MARRY THAT BLOOD-TRAITORS DAUGHTER!" Salazar bellowed. "That's it. we are leaving. I have been planning on leaving this place for a while now, Hogwarts will still run without me. I am not seeing my oldest son throw away his like, and his potential for some muggle loving girl. go, and pack your things. we will be leaving tomorrow. I recommend you go and say goodbye to your friends, even if the lot of them are blood-traitors." Salazar left to go tell the rest of the family they were leaving, and, he probably had to go down and check on his Basalisk one last time.<p>

* * *

><p>Marvolo ran through the corridors looking for Juliana, he couldn't find her anywhere! he ran outside thinking maybe she was in the forest. He ran into her outside by the lake.<br>"I have terrible news! My father is forcing me to marry the psychotic Izabellatrix black. Shes a third year for Merlins sake! Also, he says my family is to be laving Hogwarts tomorrow. what are we going to do?" Marvolo was holding Juliana tightly to his chest, as she began to cry. It seemed like all her planning was for naught.  
>"My parents, likewise, have arranged for me to be married to Antonius Potter. I don't even know who he is. I don't want to marry him! I want you! we need to leave here, and quickly!"<br>They began walking back up to the school when Bilius Granger-Julianas cousin- saw them. He ran over after he saw the pair sharing a kiss.  
>"Halt. How dare you kiss my cousin without being married? Have you no courtesy? Get away from her, now! Or I shall have to force you to!" Bilius cried.<br>"No! I love him. you leave him alone, Bilius! Or I shall tell Matilda that I caught you doing inappropriate things with Helena before she left!" Juliana replied.  
>"You wouldn't." after he said this, he pointed his wand and yelled crucio right as Marvolo yelled Stuptefy. The stunning spell hit Bilius, and he fell face first onto the ground.<br>"Oh, dear. We really need to get going!" Juliana started running towards the school, with Marvolo right behind her, right as her father came outside, and saw Bilius on the ground, unmoving. he of course assumed the oldest Slytherin child had taken after his father, and had killed another man in cold blood. He also assumed Marvolo was chasing after his daughter to curse her, or soil her virginity.  
>Godrick instantly stunned the boy, and started dragging him into the school to go find the boys father.<br>"Father, what did you do that for?" Juliana screamed at him.  
>"Young lady, you will earn to respect your elders and to hold your tongue. I am sick of the Slytherin family thinking they can do whatever they want, and I just saved you from this young brute. Who knows what he would have done to you if he had caught you. I need you to go check on your cousin, and make sure he is not dead. Then, you should levitate him to the hospital ward."<br>"He is only stunned! He shot an unforgivable curse at Marvolo right before Marvolo stunned him. It should be Bilius getting in trouble, not Marvolo! Please, Father! I love him! I want to marry him. now will you please listen to me?!"  
>"You... WHAT?! Go to your quarters and wait for me there. do not speak to anyone, if you do, I will know. not even your mother. Go. NOW!" Godrick roared as Juliana ran down the corridor crying.<p>

* * *

><p>Godrick returned to deal with his daughter only after he had made sure the Slytherin family was off the grounds. How could his daughter be in love with a Slytherin? Salazar openly hated Godrick, Rowena, and Helga because they were fine with teaching any child who showed magical talent, instead of only those with pure blood.<br>"Why do you defy me, daughter? You know as well as I, that Salazar would never allow you and his son to wed, along with your mother and I, we want something better for you than the son of a man who hates us. You will be married to Antonius, and you will make no complaints. Is that understood?" Godrick spoke softly, yet sternly to his eldest child.  
>"Yes, father. I understand. Can you leave me be, now? I wish to be alone."<br>Godrick left, contemplating how to make his child see the big picture of marrying Antonius.

* * *

><p>'Oh, Merlin. What am I to do? Should I marry this man that I do not even know? or should I hold my ground and wait for my love?' Juliana was pacing, and thinking as Matilda Hufflepuff, her best friend, entered her Chamber.<br>"I have a plan. I can get a message to him to meet you in the forest, and you guys can run away from there. But first, your going to have to die, as to trick your parents so they never look for you." Matilda spoke so quickly, and quietly that Juliana almost didn't hear her plan.  
>she had to admit, it was an incredible plan, she just saw one flaw..."How am I supposed to be dead?"<br>"Easy, you know how good I am at herbology and potions, well, theirs a plant that has to be brewed just right with about 5 other ingredients and it will make you appear to be dead for 48 hours. no magic can detect that you are still alive, nor can you be awoken before that time. As is custom, your funeral will be held the day after you have 'died' and you will be placed in the mausoleum that is in the forest. and viola! Marvolo comes and saves you, and you live happily ever after! far, far away from here!"  
>"I knew there was a reason you were my best friend! how long will the potion take to brew?"<br>"It took me an hour." Matilda grinned mischievously.  
>"You already finished it? Merlin! You are amazing. When should I take it? and how will you get word to Marvolo?"<br>"Take it an hour before dawn. that's when I will come to check on you to see how you are doing, and find you dead of a broken heart. And, I am sending him an owl explaining the plan."  
>"Alright. You better go get some sleep, and I will see you... Will I ever see you again?!"<br>"Of course you will. We will keep in contact, but use a fake name in your letters. Your name should be Juliet! and Marvolo should be Alfonzo! And someday, we shall meet again, dear friend."  
>"Alfonzo?! why that name? I like Juliet. I may just have to use that as my moniker from now on. I shall keep you in my heart forever, sister. You are my true family, never forget it. The things you have done for me are insurmountable compared to the trivial things my own blood has done for me."<br>"Alfonzo is a nice name, and I must go now before I cry. You shall forever be in my heart as well. May the odds be in your favor, and have a safe journey."  
>with one last hug, the girls parted. Juliana went to her bed, and stared at the ceiling until an hour before dawn. she then grabbed the potion, and drank it all. Her heart beat began to slow down, her temperature cooling. she took her last breath, and thought one last thing, 'I shall see you soon, my love."<p>

* * *

><p>Salazar intercepted the owl as it came for his son. he knew it had to be his little muggle-loving friend. He wasn't going to allow his son any contact with that filth. What he read was even better than he imagined it would be. A plan. A plan that he was going to sabotage.<br>"Son! come here at once!" Salazar yelled.  
>"What now, father?"<br>"She is dead."  
>"What? Who is dead?" Marvolos heart began to beat faster, fearing what was coming next.<br>"Juliana. She has poisoned herself over a broken heart. Now see, this is why it is a good thing your not married to her. That kind of foolishness would only produce lame, barely gifted children."  
>Instead of hitting his father like he wanted to, Marvolo ran out of the house, and straight to the nearest potions master he could find.<br>"Excuse me madam, but I was wondering if you by chance had any fast acting poison potions?" Marvolo asked.  
>"Bu' o' course dearie," the woman replied. "that'll be 2 sickles. Anythin' else fo' ye today?"<br>"No, madam, thank you."

* * *

><p>"My child is dead! It is all your fault, Godrick! if you hadn't of been so adamant about her and Marvolo not being allowed together maybe she would still be alive!" Arabel sobbed. she collapsed on the floor, where she did not move from until the funeral.<br>It was a somber event. Everyone crying over the beautiful young woman who died of a broken heart. The girl who would never see motherhood, or old age. How could life be so unfair?  
>At last, they laid her in the mausoleum in the forest, and left.<p>

* * *

><p>Marvolo snuck in, and upon seeing his love, laying lifeless on the briar, fell to his knees and cried.<br>"Oh, what a fate! For our love to never be able to blossom, never to be married. Oh, what is fate but a cruel mistress of death! I shall follow you to death, my love!" He opens the potion bottle, and drinks it all in one sip. He feels fait at once. "With this, my last breath, I kiss your sweet lips one last time, I love you, and I shall see you soon."  
>Thus ends the life of dear Marvolo, who because of his father, never knew the real intentions. Never knew that 5 minutes after he died his love would awaken, looking for him to see him, truly dead, upon the floor.<br>"NO!" Juliana screamed. "You mustn't be dead! This is not part of the plan! What does fate have against us being together? Why must we continue to be apart? It shall not stay this way!" She grabbed Marvolos wand, and transfigured a stone into a dagger.  
>"My love, we shall be together in eternity in just a few moments." She leaned over him, and kisses him softly. "Oh, happy dagger! this is thy sheath!" she exclaimed as she thrust the dagger into her heart. "with her last breath she spoke; "There rust, and...let...me...die..."<p>

* * *

><p>Matilda found them, truly dead lying next to one another. her plan had been foolproof, and yet they died. Godrick and Salazar had to see what they had done.<br>they saw what happened, but all they did was blame each other. It truly seemed like nothing was going to change the opinions of the former best friends.

* * *

><p>And so, dear reader our story ends.<br>but let me make one thing clear,  
>for never was their a story of such woe,<br>as this of Juliana,  
>and her Marvolo.<br>let this speak as a warning  
>for those who hold a grudge:<br>It may not be you who dies because of your hate,  
>but those you love.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed. :) <strong>


End file.
